User talk:Lord Xivor
=Complain About Me Here= I know I will tick someone off here by being opinionated and blunt, so if you wish to whine about me, this is the spot for it. - Lord Xivor 10:46, 21 September 2007 (CEST) "But, your limited intelligence seems to think that this is the way that PvXWiki is designed to be used. And if that is the case, then many people will want no part in it." Watch the NPA buddy. NPA=no personal attacks. Its pvx policy. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 01:35, 18 October 2007 (CEST) that vote on evil deth bunnys build it works i tried the build it works i dont know what u talking about it works like a charm i actually farm with it so test a build before u rate it--[[User:Lucky121|'Lucky121']] ([[User talk:Lucky121|''talk]]* ) 02:50, 26 October 2007 (CEST) :First, provide a link to the build when you complain. Second, talk in complete sentences lol.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:48, 26 October 2007 (CEST) yeah i got a problem , you fail to percieve the concept of a buid that was posted http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/N_Contagious_Reaper you say therez better wayz to put out conditionz, im sure ther eno doubt is but the purpose of this build is not with the conditionz the purpose of the build is to trigger Contagion which triggers dark aura by saccing and self conditioning then removing conditions with plague touch causing PbAoE damage that is awesome for pve so please consider changing your rate, and also test the build before you rate it becuz you obviosly have not tested or you wouldve noticed that the dark aura trigger does a massive PbAoE spike at a quick recharging rate and that itz not just to put out conditionz read the description. Dragonfly 03:02, 31 October 2007 (CET) :Oh snap, I see. I don't know how I missed that, but thanks for bringing it to my attention. I tested it out and I totally understand and agree now. - Lord Xivor 03:56, 31 October 2007 (CET) Lol, you must piss some people off if you have to make a page dedicated to them complaining at you. :D Unreal Havoc 03:59, 31 October 2007 (CET) :Lol, story of my life man. You have no idea. I am famous for being bold, brash, cantankerous, opinionated, and just plain up in your face a pain in your rear. Some say this is good. Most say it is bad. But hey, I would rather be like that than be a pushover that blindly follows others! - Lord Xivor 04:01, 31 October 2007 (CET) ::Don't let me stand in your way. :D Unreal Havoc 04:07, 31 October 2007 (CET) This isn't a complaint, just a comment --> Thanks for the compliment on my build... couldja please rate it? And to the guy above who left the looong message about the contaigon build... there IS such a letter as "S", ya know? --Timeoffire45 20:57, 24 November 2007 (CET) YARR COMPLAIN! Now that that's over, LEARN 600/SMITE, its the way of the past, the future, and the present, SO ITS COOL. LEARN!! MORE COMPLAINING! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 04:18, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Rofl, I would if I could, but I don't have time to get my monk over to any place where it is useful. It is barely far enough to fight level 5 skale! And I have tried a Spirit Bond Dervish, and I am sure I could have made it happen....except I am too incompetent to use spirit bond right! - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 05:31, 25 November 2007 (CET) Maybe you should try builds before you rate them TEMA! Vote on Me/any Arena's Surger I want to warn you that your vote on Me/any Arena's Surger is a bit unfair. You said there is no Diversion, now it's added. Also, note that I'm not the creator of this build, I just saw your vote and wanted to react. [[User:Dr4goN|'Dr4goN']] (''talk''/ ) 09:00, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Thanks for your message to me. I know Diversion was not on the bar before, but I will adjust the vote slightly to account for it. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 11:41, 21 February 2008 (EST) Support on Raptor Build Thanks for your support that I made a good build. It means a bit that someone without a heart could compliment me ^^ Edlittle 18:11, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Hey now, I have a heart! I just don't show it much on teh intarwebz!!! - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 20:42, 29 March 2008 (EDT) mmkay imma complain now "Sand Shards causes scattering. Sorry, this is a horrible build." You fail because you didnt read the description, usage, or watch the video on this build.--Glory 12:14, 21 December 2008 (EST)